Gravity
Gravity is a Rare Element in Elemental Battlegrounds. Its color palette consists of different shades of purple and black. Gravity is very strong at close range but struggles with far range. Gravity is a slow but powerful magic, with many unique niches and spells. Unlike in Elemental Wars, the game does not give any info on the damage, speed, or defense. Due to the combos and multiple Element usage, this info on statistics are not given. Spells Gravitational Exertion "User creates a slow to form but long range blast that will pull players in the direction it travels and deal medium damage." Gravitational Exertion is a slow Projectile Spell of which the user charges a large purple ball ready to shoot at a target. * Takes a few seconds to charge, launches medium speed projectile * Players hit by the projectile will be pushed back until the projectile hits something * Deals high area damage and stuns the opponent a little. * User can move while using this spell, as well as use other spells during charge time. * It consumes 250 Mana and has a 4 second cooldown. Gravital Globe "User creates a shield that will do low damage to nearby players and reflect incoming projectiles." Gravital Globe is a Shielding Spell, of which the user creates a large purple shield with particles orbiting around themself. * This shield has the unique ability of Projectile reflection, of which any Projectiles from Projectile Spells, Travelling Spells, Multi-Projectile Spells, or Ultimates will be successfully reflected back. * Reflected spells will not damage the caster but can damage other players. * Opponents that come in contact with the shield will be stunned and damaged * The caster is freely able to move out of this shield while it is still active as well as cast other spells, or choose to stay in. This shield will be up for 10 seconds. * It consumes 300 Mana and has a 13 second cooldown. Gravitational Field "User's mouse cursor creates a ball with gravitational pull to the nearest player that will deal medium damage." Gravitational Field is a slow Close-Range Spell, of which the user manually selects a spot for a large purple void to open, sucking anyone close by into it. * The user selects an area on the ground to where the void will open * A large purple void opens up that pulls players into it. * Deals around 170 damage once a player is sucked in and 35 damage per second while a player is in. * The void will follow a nearby player by moving towards the player slowly. If an opponent is too far, the void will not follow. * This Spell consumes 400 Mana and has a 5 second cooldown (after a previous field has disappeared). Inertia "User's gravity decreases and they become immune to stuns for a brief period of time." Inertia is a Body Transformation Spell, of which the user lowers their gravity, allowing them to jump higher and become temporarily immune to stun. * A large, purple semi-sphere is casted near the user and purple effects will appear. * The caster can jump higher and stay aloft longer due to their decreased gravity, as well as grant immunity to stun. * Stunning spells will still damage the player, but not stun. * After activating the spell and before the cooldown ends, around at the 2 second mark, nearby enemies will take very low damage. * This Spell consumes 350 Mana and lasts for 13 seconds with a 17 second cooldown (4 second cooldown between the form ending and the time needed to be able to transform again). Gravitational Pull (Ultimate) "Nearby players are held in a magnetic field that will throw players and deal high damage." * Gravitational Pull is Gravity's Ultimate. The user quickly jumps into the air, of which then lifts dozens of blocks as well as nearby players. * The players and blocks are then thrown and flung around the large purple sphere around the caster, dealing notable damage which turns into high in the aftermath. * Players caught in this spell will be stunned and unable to use their own spells. * Towards the end of the spell, players and blocks are flung away slightly creating small impacts on the ground below. However, the impacted blocks don't deal any extra damage to nearby players who are hit by them, as it was made to be an effect. * It consumes 1000 Mana and has an 80 second cooldown. Fusion 'Damage Guide' Please, take note: *Damage represents the maximum damage dealing output achievable by maxed out Power Stat (100/100) on base defense (50/100 Defense Stat) *dpp stands for damage per projectile or tick *B-E stands for burning effect (damage per tick), whether its state is inflicted by direct contact with a projectile or conditioned by standing on poisoned or flaming ground *A-E stands for AoE poisoned or flaming ground (damage per tick) Damage dpp (B-E|A-E) Mana Cost Cooldown Efficiency 375 250 4 undefined 125 94 initially 300 10 undefined 378 38ddp - 188 (first pull) 400 5 undefined 684 23dpp - 188 (final push) 1000 90 undefined Trivia * Gravity is the only purple element, despite the fact that gravity is invisible, and not purple. * Gravity is the second element to directly alter the terrain heavily (lifting chunks of earth out of the land) with the first being Ice's Vehement Blizzard. * Gravital isn't actually a word recognized in the Webster's dictionary. * Gravital Globe doesn't recognize Quill Daggers as a projectile. Category:Elements Category:Rare Elements